


I didn't ask to be in this family

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based of an Episode of Criminal Minds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: They take him because he's kind, and that's all you could ask for in a child. Especially when you couldn't have any of your own.





	I didn't ask to be in this family

**Author's Note:**

> Yall wanted some longer fics, and since I forgot to do so earlier. Here's a shoutout to my editor "Whoatemyenchilada(I'maslutforsomewhump) and my tester audience wolfypuppypiles I LOVE YALL WITH ALL MY HEART.

When they'd been told they couldn't have children of their own, they'd reacted like any other parent would. They mourned the thought and threw out all the wishful thinking of bringing something that signified them into the world. And got on with their lives, albeit numbly.

But when Estelle looked in the mirror she saw nothing but hate. Hate that she couldn't birth a child, and hate that she couldn't give herself the family she'd always dreamed of.

The tears slipped down ivory eyes, smudging the makeup down her pale complexion until she growled in agony. Her fist flew forward shattering the reflective surface, showing her truly broken both inside and out as blood held to the cracks.

Dimitri knocked, pressing the door open quickly to look upon his wife.

"They mock us," She stated, bracing the counter as the blood slipped between her fingers. The long brown hair with golden highlights fell over her face as she trembled.

"They laugh in our faces everytime they hold their children's hand, or roll their strollers down the sidewalk," He nodded at the statement feeling anger bubbling in his gut.

"They take what they have for granted when they yell at their child or ignore them when they simply want their attention. They don't deserve them," Estelle continued, looking up at her husband with dead eyes, "But we do."

Dimitri's green eyes hardened and he nodded. He knew what she meant, what she wanted. And he'd do anything to make her happy. Taking both her hand's in his own, blood mingling into the grooves of his larger hands, he vowed, any child she wanted to call her own, would be.

And after seven years, they'd taken Alexa from her small home, who'd been ten at the time. Dustin who'd also been ten and Raymond who'd been thirteen. Now they were 17, and well, Raymond had gotten to be twenty before they got rid of him. He'd become too much of a threat and he had never truly stopped fighting.

They slept in the basement, Dimitri had built their house and had made it for that very reason. Nice rooms, enough to make them feel normal, to let them know _mommy_ and _daddy_ loved them.

But _mommy_ still wasn't happy, and that meant Dimitri wasn't either. Both Alexa and Dustin had been so cold, always so cold. They played along, but  _ it _ wasn't there. They weren't kind, or endearingly innocent. No matter how much she was there for them, they were still so damn rude.

Alexa had been slapped when she had the gall to say her dinner had been bad, and Dimitri had got the belt out when Dustin had tried to sneak one of his beers.

Soon enough, they just wouldn't do. And that's why they were out today, watching as a plethora of children walked home from school. She and Dimitri walked hand and hand, unable to find just what she had been looking for.

Until her wallet had fallen from her back pocket without her notice and a soft and sweet voice spoke up.

"Um, excuse me miss. You dropped this," he smiled shyly, handing her the wallet. She'd been frozen in shock at how perfect the lanky brunet was. Dimitri thanked him and took it from him before they watched him go on his way.

Just as Peter turned the corner she looked at her husband, a bright and gleeful smile lighting her face, "That one."

 

\---

 

May had said one night of the week he wasn't allowed to go on patrol, and he'd been riddled with tests and long nights all week. He supposed it was maybe time for a break, Tony had been watching him with insistent eyes all week, questioning if he'd slept, and telling him he needed to, and soon. 

Instead of making them suffer through a round of her cooking that night, May ordered some Thai food for them to eat as they watched some old Charlie Chaplin films until May had to go to bed. And Peter followed suit, crawling into his bed and stretching his limbs before sinking into the mattress for the night.

He woke to a hand over his mouth and a needle in his neck. Whatever had been in the needle hadn't been enough but his panic left him breathless enough for dots to cloud his vision in the dark until it was darker than before and he was carried out.

 

\---

 

Peter woke to warm sheets that he knew weren't his from the lack of familiar scent. It was, however, enough for him to remember the figure in his room and the hand over his mouth. 

He sat up, looking at the wide room around him with slanted ceilings. A nice king-sized bed with sinfully soft blankets engulfed him.

The hatch in the floor opened, and the lady from yesterday stepped in, "Morning sweetheart." Her smile was kind, and Peter sank back against the headboard afraid.

"Hi," he whispered shyly, pulling the covers around himself as she cooed lightly, sitting on the bed until she was close enough to cup the side of his face.

"Tell me your name sweetheart," She ordered softly, her thumb nice as it swept over his cheek. And he'd almost been tempted to lean into it but he refused to move. The horror hitting him, that he'd been kidnapped as Peter and he couldn't fight back. And they may be treating him nice for now, but they still took him. Was it because he gave her back the wallet?

"Peter... Peter Pa-"

"Peter Webb," she cut him off, and Peter almost laughed at the hidden irony but he was also terrified.

"C'mon Peter, you can meet your brother and sister before they go on their way," She smiled and averted her eyes. She had no intention of giving  _ Peter _ away though. She knew he was different.

Peter carefully followed her until he was down the latter. She had intertwined their fingers and Peter nearly begged for her to let go but he couldn't seem to find his voice and blankly followed as she showed him around the house and then sat him on the living room couch, winding her arm around him and tugging him to her side. The man from yesterday gave a smile and placed a hand on his knee, sitting by his side too, enclosing him between them.

Standing before them was a short girl with a bruised cheek and long black hair and an averagely sized redhead who had a dead look in his eyes.

"This is Dustin and Alexa, they'll be moving out next year. So we're going to have lots of fun this year!" The older woman laughed, pressing a kiss to his temple and looking happily over to her husband.

"You guys this is..." He introduced.

"Peter," she finished for him. They said hello in unison before they took their seats.

"Peter, I'm Estelle, your mom," She smiled down at him, framing his face with her free hand to look and Peter could only nod before looking at the older man.

"And I'm your father Dimitri,"

"I'm..I'm Peter," He stuttered out awkwardly before he realized his mistake, but the two laughed fondly nonetheless.

"You hungry?" She asked sweetly, and Peter nodded.

She let go and left; smiling at the others. Dimitri stood, and Peter followed,  the man's warm hand on his shoulder led him quickly to the kitchen where Estelle had put on her ‘Kiss The Cook’ apron which Dimitri gladly tied before she turned and motioned for Peter to sit on the bar stool.

The teen did before the seats beside him were occupied by Alexa and Dustin. Dustin drew his attention with a hand on his shoulder, but it had been a protective gesture. A comfort.

"Peter you can have anything you want to eat, so what will it be?" She cooed, Eyeing the hand on his shoulder almost venomously, before looking to Dustin as if to say ' _Don't get any ideas'_.

"I...I mean you’re the cook. I'll enjoy anything you make," He spoke cautiously remembering the mark on Alexa's cheek. She looked thoughtful at the answer until she nodded.

"You truly are the sweetest thing, baby, but I do have to make a grocery run soon. So how about I make you some grilled cheese with some of my famous tomato soup?"

"That sounds great...." He paused and shyly returned her smile, "Thank you."

She squealed at his manners and leaned over the counter to press a kiss to his forehead, as Dimitri handed her the supplies and let her get to work.

"While I get this prepared why don't you two show him your rooms?"

"Got it, _Estelle_ ," Dustin bit out and Peter couldn't help but notice her twitch and Dimitri stand straighter.

"Alexa go on and show Peter your room, _daddy's_ gonna take Dustin to the grocery store."

Little did Peter know, as he left the room in tow of Alexa. Dustin wouldn't be coming home, and neither would the supposed groceries.

Peter couldn't help but notice she was taking him to the basement, where he could make out the place was split into three rooms. The main lounge area with beanbags, a large bookshelf, and a TV and couch with some old Street Fighter game in the corner. And the fact that the two rooms didn't have any doors frightened him to the point he drifted closer to her side.

To which she slung an arm around him and sat him down on the bed bracing his shoulders with her soft hands.

"I know you're scared, but don't let them know that. Don't ever do what Dustin did because he won't be coming home, at least not tonight. Call her mom, call Dimitri dad, make them happy and you'll be okay. Just be you, and no matter what you do, don't forget. You will always have people looking for you even if it gets to the point you yourself believe you're a lost cause."

She wiped the stray tear off his face, and let her head rest on top of his own like May always did.

"Okay,"

 

\---

 

"Thank you...mom," He said softly as he took the bowl of soup from her hand. It would have fallen if it weren't for his powers as she excitedly screamed and threw her arms around him. Peter carefully placed the bowl down and begrudgingly held back earning the glare of approval from Dimitri at the head of the table. And a silent nod from Alexa. 

After she let go she sat at the other end, his chair closest to her. The empty chair beside him chilled his core but he couldn't help but admit the soup certainly made him feel warmer, especially the warm cheese as it soaked into it.

He moaned at the taste causing Estelle to giggle, and Dimitri stood quickly, walking over and making the boy seconds so Estelle didn't have too.

 _The boy could eat_  they noted. And this fact delighted Estelle because she'd cook her way into the boy's heart.

 

\---

 

Several days had passed and Peter missed his Aunt's warm hugs, and he missed when Mr. Stark put his hand on his shoulder or hesitantly hugged him with a soft squeeze that he knew the man hoped he didn't notice. 

Are they looking for him still? He shook the thought away when Alexa gave him a look. Dustin was back from wherever he had gone, and Peter had been startled when he'd received a hug from the older teen.

They ate in mostly silence until Estelle broke it and Peter didn't understand how they could all fall into a conversation when two of them absolutely despised the other two.

But this seemed to fall into the routine; they ate their meals together. Estelle worked from home as a blogger for parenting of all things, while Dimitri worked in construction. And when he came home they'd sometimes watch a movie together. Peter had always sat between his _parents_. While his _siblings_ sat by their feet, Alexa always had her hand on his ankle.

Peter never had the courage to ask her why.

Dustin watched from a farther distance. And when it wasn't a movie night, they'd play a game.

And when they weren't doing anything, Peter read. He never asked for much, even when they told him they’d give him anything he ever wanted. He had asked if he could get a subscription to his favorite science magazine. And low and behold it was how they found out their _son_ was a genius.

Let's just say after that Dimitri had started bringing some things home for him. It was nice he found something to do with his time that reminded him of Tony. Often times he'd look over his shoulder as if the man would be there to hand him his tools. Those times hurt his chest the most, and when Estelle burnt her cooking in a blue moon and Peter couldn't help the tears that would cloud his eyes.

He'd always just said it was his anxiety acting up. And they understood that.

What kept him up most nights was the fact that he could see the city’s skyline from his room in the attic. The window was aimed more towards the sky, giving him a lovely sunroof, but it made him ache for the chance to swing around with his webs. It'd been so long.

Had it already been three months?  

Little did he know May had been devastated, and Tony had been nothing but angry for months.

Tony had done everything in his power to find his protege, he was Spider-Man for god sakes. But that isn't who was taken. This was Peter.

He knew the difference, Peter was defenseless without his mask. And he'd vowed to protect Spider-Man with everything he could but when Tony thought of Peter Parker that wasn't that even the start of what he would do to protect him.

He only wished he could help him now, but he didn't know what else to do. If he was being honest with himself, he was seriously trying not to entertain the thought of just busting down everyone's door in New York. But who's to say he was still even in the city?

 

\---

 

"Hey, ma!" Peter called, looking out the window as he watched the people across the street get arrested, she quickly came over and looked too.

"Ah no, I really liked them. They always kept their garden so pretty," she sighed, and Peter nodded at that. They did keep a really nice garden.

"I wonder what they did," He whispered, watching Dimitri's car pull up into the parking lot. What really bothered Peter was that the cops were so close, and yet he was so far away.

"Who knows, there are loads of crazy people out there," She noted, running a hand through his hair. It'd gotten longer; he liked it. It wasn't long enough to be considered long but it was a nice length, lightly windblown and swept over by her fingers.

"Yeah," she was right.

Peter meandered to the kitchen, listening to his _parents_  greet each other. And Alexa tapped her fingers on the countertop, while Dustin made himself some cereal.

"Morning," he told them, and they smiled softly at him.

"Your magazine came," Alexa noted, sliding it over.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly, he may not be able to see Tony. But every now and then something related to him had shown up. It brought him some comfort when he needed it most. But Peter did notice, they weren't written with as much of the flair that seemingly always emitted around everything the man did.

Maybe he missed him. He certainly missed his self-proclaimed superhero father. There hadn't been anything from him in a while, no new releases from Stark Industries and it hampered his day. It dampened his hope of being found.

The deadbolts on the door and windows did too.

 

\---

When Peter slept he dreamed of him watching TV along with May. He remembered when she packed his lunch with Ben, and when she hugged him close. Estelle's hugs weren't as nice, Alexa's were close though. Dustin had been taken away twice again, acting out because his birthday was only a week away.

Alexa wouldn't tell him why it was such a big deal, wouldn't tell him when it was her birthday. But what she did tell him, the eighteen rule didn't apply to him.

And Peter couldn't help but ask _why_.

"You're here because you're sweet and pure, even as you get older I know that won't change. And don't let our birthday's change that," She explained, trimming his hair as not to let it get any longer. Knowing how he liked it.

"Okay," He promised.

 

\--- 

 

A week later Dustin didn't come home on his birthday, and his room had been packed. And suddenly Alexa had snapped. Peter watched frightened as Alexa attacked Estelle and Dimitri pulled her off and slammed her to the floor.

"No! Stop please," Peter begged, not wanting to see Alexa hurt. The blood pooled around her and suddenly Peter understood what the eighteen rule was.

 

They die.

 

\---

 

Shaking in his room, Peter sobbed into his hands. Unable to move, he couldn't because she died right in front of him and it was Ben all over again. He could have saved her. He didn't.  Estelle tried to calm him, and Peter just barely resisted the urge to push her away as she held him tightly. Explaining he was too perfect to get rid of. Far too perfect and _better_ than all the rest.

"You don't have to be afraid," She cooed into his hair, pressing her lips to his temple to help calm him. Peter regretfully slept in her arms that night.

"Promise me, baby, you won't fight my love," It may not have been a threat, but Peter wasn't capable of seeing it as anything else.

He gulped, his throat dry. He just wanted some water or something to help him. He wanted May, he wanted Tony. He just wanted to go home.

"Okay mom," Peter didn't want to admit anytime he'd called her that or Dimitri dad, he'd apologized in his mind. Hoping in some way his real parents heard it. Hoping they knew he wasn't disgracing their honor, knew even if he didn't remember anything more than their laughs and their voices telling him they loved him and goodbye. They'd always be his parent's.

\---

Peter woke in his room alone, but the latch to his room was open. And the scent of cinnamon toast wafted throughout the house. Peter tried not to think about seeing Alexa's lifeless body on the dining room floor just the other day as he stepped in.

"Good morning Peter," she smiled, Dimitri was reading the paper at the table practically sleeping, it didn't look as if he'd slept at all last night. Considering that Alexa's body was gone, and the kitchen was spotless, he probably didn't.

"Thank you mom," Peter said dully causing them both to frown, "Sorry I just have a headache."

The frowns dissipated quickly and she brought him some medicine with the breakfast and checked his temperature with the back of her hand.

"You'll be okay, just take this," She told him, and he did.

"This is really good thank you," Peter praised, hating the silence at the table.

"Anytime," Peter's head lifted at the sound of a cop car. And Estelle stood quickly, grabbing him by the elbow and roughly pulling him from his chair. He followed her as she tore open a kitchen drawer and pulled out a syringe. Peter whimpered at the sight and followed as she dragged him up the steps to the attic before plunging the syringe into his neck.

Peter squeaked as she continued to tell him, "Mommy loves you," as she lowered him onto the bed.

Eyes weakly fluttering as his limbs fell numb, "Don't make a sound."

She left him alone up there for god knows how long, but it didn't take long for him to hear the shouting of men and the thundering of boots hitting the floor. When they came up, Peter was carried out and they knew who he was. Iron Man himself saw that they were to look out for him. And here he was. The medics starting to flush his system, wrapping him up in the shock blanket.  Peter numbly explained what had happened, and asked how they'd found him.

Peter cried at the answer he'd received, they were here because they'd found Alexa and Dustin's body. Dimitri had hidden them in his construction sites, and one had been found. It wasn't that hard to figure out it had been someone who worked there that had placed them there. And a helpful hint from another worker let them know who the kid belonged to.

Apparently, it had been Dimitri who had once dropped his wallet, and they'd brought it back to the house for them. That's when they saw both Dustin and Alexa. And that's how they knew where to send the police.

He didn't need to be sent to the hospital, Peter was alright; albeit shaken.

Peter looked up when the sound of another car pulling up met his ears, and May's voice calling his name approached him. She'd thrown her arms around him before he could even see her face. But for now he was content to lean into her arms, and hide from the world in her collarbone.

Peter shuddered at the scream of Estelle, being forced into the cop car as she continued, "That's my child!"

Tony growled at that, placing himself in front of the pair as to block them from the deranged couple. The hero hadn't realized that Peter had reached out his arm to pull him into the hug. May didn't seem to mind, and they stayed until Peter could finally lift himself from her collarbone.

"You're hair got longer buddy," Tony pointed out trying to keep his voice from wavering. Peter only nodded, sniffling before moving to bury his face in his mentor’s chest. The inventor twined his fingers into the strands to hold him close, leaning down and kissing the kids forehead before looking away as if he hadn't.

May smiled at that, the two adults meeting eyes in an unspoken promise to not let him out of their sights for at least another three months. Peter sat snuggled between the two on the ride home, Peter practically falling onto the couch of the apartment when he got home and he just breathed. Tony watched with a sad smile as Peter hugged the couch before zooming to his room and excitedly looking around.

The two adults followed, watching as he pulled out his favorite blanket and hugged it to himself. Tony noticing that it was an Iron Man blanket, and tried to avoid the blush on his cheeks as Peter used it as a hood.

"Wait!"

This startled the two adults as he jumped at the two, dropping the blanket and hugging them enough to the point their feet lifted off the floor for a mere second. And suddenly they knew what Peter had realized.

He could use his powers again. Peter let go and did several backflips, nearly tripping over the blanket. He was laughing hard enough to push tears from his eyes. And they couldn't help but laugh at his excitement too.

Peter was hanging from the roof in second, scaring them both by using only his feet. Tony wondered how exactly he did that what his socks on, let alone the suit but he'd learned over time there are just some things there are no answers for.

The teen hugged the older hero tightly as he headed out for the night, and Tony returned it, softly apologizing for not being the one to find him, only for Peter to hug just a little bit tighter.

"But you did," Peter whispered, It'd been Tony who got the police on the lookout for him. And by Peter's standards that was enough.

 

\---

 

May held him close as he sobbed in her arms, having woken to the terrible memory of Alexa's lifeless body. He told her everything and she listened, especially when he told her he couldn't help but think of Ben and apologized for that too.

May didn't let him dwell on the thought he didn't do enough because she knew there was nothing he could have done. When Peter fell back into unconsciousness once again, and May dialed Tony's number and explained.

Tony held his breath, hands shaking at the pain Peter had gone through in so little time. Especially when he found out Peter had felt this pain before, and he hadn't known. All because Peter had always been so innocent, and he didn't dare believe that the boy had suffered any trauma worthy enough of affecting him mentally. But he had and from May's hint, on several different occasions.

Tony called his own therapist, and of course, they were sworn to secrecy. They had no problem in helping the boy from what she knew Tony often referred to as _my kid_. Smiling she hung up the phone, assuring the billionaire she'd do her best.

 

\--- 

 

Returning to school after his 'business trip' Peter happily fell back into balance with his friends. And when school ended he saw Happy for the first time in months. Happy tried to look annoyed when Peter hugged him but the small, "It's good to have you back kid." Let him know he'd been missed. Tony greeted him with a hug, and that morning May had told him about the therapist option. And now that he was here Peter couldn't help but shake in anticipation.

Tony softly assuring the teen that it'd be okay. And Peter believed him. He followed the woman to the compounds psychology office where the two talked and talked until Peter fell asleep in the lounge chair, and the Doctor came out to collect the billionaire. He smiled, giving her thanks before she set off. And plucked Peter up from the chair and held him close. Resting his chin on the boy's head as he meandered back to Peter's room and laid him to rest.

Maybe it didn't matter all that much he wasn't the one to bust down the door because he was here now.

And the best he could do to save him now was put him on the right track to recovery.

  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
